Savior
is the ninth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. Summary HOME FOR CHRISTMAS — When a dangerous affliction threatens to expose one of her siblings, Freya searches for a way to reverse the crippling curse even as she finds herself the target of The Strix’s latest plan. Elsewhere, Klaus keeps a watchful eye over Cami while she attempts to help Detective Kinney, whose life has begun to spiral out of control as a result of Lucien’s compulsion. Meanwhile, a confrontation with Marcel causes Vincent to reevaluate his decision to stay out of witch business, and Hayley’s attempt at a quiet Christmas with Jackson and Hope results in an unexpected surprise. Elijah also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (spirit) *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Co-Starring *Jon Eyez as Captain Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *The Antagonists of this episode are: Tristan de Martel, Aurora de Martel and Rebekah Mikaelson. *This episode is the third mid-season finale of the series. **This is the third mid-season finale to feature , , , , and , the second to feature , , and Hope, and the first to feature , , and Detective Kinney. This is also the first mid-season finale not to feature . *The first episode of the season not to feature Lucien. * , tells he helped Detective Kinney for her as he wants to see her happy. * , becomes the new Regent of the Nine Covens and tells that he won't help The Strix. However threatens with the thought of and being put back in possession of his body by showing him he now has 's necklace. * returns but with a curse that makes her go mad. * is daggered by at request and to keep it from . She also tells him to embrace the prophecy. * slit her throat from 's compulsion, or from herself, after sleeping with . ** might have had vampire blood in her system when she died. Continuity *Vincent and Jackson were last seen in Out of the Easy. *Rebekah and Detective Kinney were last seen in Beautiful Mistake. *Daggers were last used in When the Levee Breaks. It was used on Klaus by Elijah. *A man at the harbor said that Elijah's last name was "Smith". Elijah used the same last name in second season's Crying Wolf. Body Count * Camille O'Connell throat slit; killed by herself (by Aurora's compulsion). * Two Strix members; Beheaded one, unknown cause of death other; by Jackson Kenner. * Men at harbor; killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed. As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Extended Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed." : Elijah: "Forever on Santa's naughty list." : Freya (to Rebekah): "As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Clip #1= : Camille (to Attendant): "Did they like... pay you?" : Klaus: "Handsomely, and with a generous Christmas bonus. Isn't that right?" : Camille: "So you just compel her to nod and agree with whatever you say." : Klaus: "I compel her to feed me and to hang the occasional Christmas ornament. She can say whatever the hell she wants. You seem better." : Camille: "Thank you for letting me stay here for the past couple of days...and giving me space to not talk. Why didn't you go with Elijah to help Rebekah? I hope it's not to stay and babysit me." : Klaus: "It's not a good idea for he and I to spend hours together in confined spaces: Given that the prophecy foretells one family member felling another." : Camille: "You don't think he would hurt you." : Klaus: "I don't know what to think." |-|Clip #2= : Aurora: How many days has it been? : Tristan: Please go relax. I'll be up shortly with your next dose. : Aurora: No! Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x09 Promo "Savior" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Originals Savior Trailer The CW The Originals Savior Scene The CW The Originals 3x09 Sneak Peek 2 "Savior" The Originals Inside Savior The CW-3 Pictures |-|Promotional= 309 1.jpg 309 2.jpg 309 3.jpg 3x09 3.jpg 309 10.jpg Exclusive.jpg 309 4.jpg 309 5.jpg 309 6.jpg 309 7.jpg 309 8.jpg 309 9.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= BTS-TO-03x09.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Holiday episodes